While the Crew is Away
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: What kind of mischief can the D. Brothers get into while the other Strawhats are away? Pairings and notes inside. Oneshot fic.


Title: While the Crew is Away  
Pairing: Luffy x Ace, hinted Zoro x Luffy, Robin x Luffy x Ace??  
Type: OP universe  
Rating: M (for smut and naughty Robin-ness and alcohol usage)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.  
VTM: This is a fic that I did for Ohara, I thought it'd be nice to share here too. Please don't get on my case about the 'physics' of devil fruits, this is purely for fun, so get off it. Let's get on with the show!

--

"Aww…Sanji chained up the food…" Luffy whined.

The fridge, the cupboards, and pantry were all chained up and locked tight. The other strawhats had gone off to explore the town. Ace had stopped by for a surprise visit and the two D. brothers stayed behind to catch up on things and share stories of their adventures. Apparently, Sanji knew that both D. brothers could not be trusted alone on the ship with the food.

Luffy and Ace both tilted their heads to the side, contemplating what to do about the matter.

"I could melt them…" Ace suggested. "But then again, depending how determined you are you could probably just chew through them!" Both D.s laughed a little. Though it was meant as a joke, Ace knew that Luffy probably really could do it. Sitting down in a near by chair the older D. gave a sigh.

Luffy, being as silly as he was, took a seat on the table.

There was an odd silence between the two; it wasn't often that they were short on words.

The silence bothering him, Ace suddenly cleared his throat. "So…you and that Zoro guy seem rather close…" it was the first thing that came to mind. Ace could tell that there was a strange connection between the two that went a bit beyond captain and first mate. Though he didn't want to admit it, there was a bit of jealousy that came with noticing that.

"Yeah, he's a good friend." Luffy said with a smile. "He's nicer than he let's on! Hee, hee, hee!"

"Hmm…I bet." Ace said, not looking at his brother. There was a slight annoyed tone in his voice.

Luffy then got up from his own chair and climbed onto the older D.'s lap. Straddling Ace across his hips, Luffy looked at him with a look in his eyes that he hadn't seen since they were both back in Fuchsia. "But Zoro isn't **my** nii-chan…"

Truth be told, both the D. brothers had feelings for each other. It wasn't easy dealing with them, if it wasn't fear of Garp, it was the thought of the village finding out, and being forced to be separated. They hid it from everyone; they even tried to hide it from each other. But no matter how hard they tried, it would show through. They were each others first kiss and almost each others first sexual partners.

The older D. blushed a bit, he was close enough to kiss Luffy, he even leaned in hoping to, but then that nasty thing called 'logic' kicked in and stopped him. "Come on Luffy, you know we can't." Ace said as he tried to push the younger D. off. But Luffy had his legs coiled securely around his waist. "Okay, this is seriously not funny."

"Nii-chan…" Luffy said with the slightest hint of plea.

Ace's heart pounded when he heard that tone, as slight as it was, he could hear it clear as day. Truth be told, it was very rare Luffy would plead for anything; usually he'd just take whatever it was that he wanted. But Ace was his 'big brother', quite a few levels higher than regular people, even that green haired swordsman, in the eyes of the rubber boy. Ace was one of the few Luffy would feel safe enough to show his weaknesses to. That begging stare, those almost pouting lips, it was very hard to refuse, but he had to. "Monkey D. Luffy, get the hell off of me, right now."

"Why?" Luffy whined. He then leaned in pressed his lips to Ace's in a kiss, pressing his tongue against the older boy's lips trying to get entry. _'Let me in…'_

The older D. felt his face warm as he blushed slightly. He parted his lips and let Luffy slip his tongue in, the two then proceeded to kiss. Ace slowly slipped a hand along Luffy's thigh; Luffy's rubbery like skin had always felt a little weird, but it was oddly somewhat soft too. It was nice. He could feel goose bumps forming on the boy's skin. He could also feel Luffy begin to grind slightly against his belly. Ace mentally smiled to himself, but then, logic creeped its way back into his mind. Ace then pulled away and averted his eyes from the boy. "Luffy, we can't." He the tried to force Luffy off but only managed to topple off the chair and crashed to the floor.

Suddenly without warning, Ace found himself being dragged across the floor and slammed against the wall of the kitchen. Looking around, Ace saw a mass of arms blooming from the wall and grabbing hold of what they could of the mera mera fruit user. "What the hell is this!?"

"Aw, how can you deny sweet little Luffy so easily? You two are so cute!" Robin said with a hint of slyness. "Besides, pirates can do as they please, can't they?"

"Robin! I thought you were with the others!" Luffy said with surprise.

The raven haired woman gave a smile. "Nami asked me to come back and keep an eye on the both of you. Apparently, she thinks one of you is trouble enough; she shuddered to think of what could happen if the two of you were left alone on the ship."

"Damn it!" Ace struggled against the hana hana arms. "Let me go jackass! I'll burn you to ash!"

"Ace! You can't!" Luffy shouted. "She's my Nakama!"

"Indeed, certainly Big Brother-san doesn't want to hurt one of his brother's precious Nakama, right?"

Ace was about to protest, but a pair of hana hana arms bloomed from the wall behind him and covered his mouth. "Urf!" He pulled and twisted against the grip, but there were too many, and Luffy wasn't about to let him use force on his Nakama. Damn it, how the hell did things get like this!?

Hana hana hands fumbled with the Mera Mera fruit user's belt and began to undo his shorts. The freckled face boy twisted and fidgeted, but more arms bloomed and took hold on him, forcing his legs to spread open more. Ace's eyes clenched shut when he felt touches on his more 'sensitive' parts.

"Robin! Stop it!" Luffy was blushing at the display.

"Oh? Are you a bit jealous, Luffy?" Robin said with a slight laugh. "Would you like to join in?"

Luffy blushed deeper but then spoke in a serious tone. "Robin, as your captain I order you to stop."

"Aw, that's no fun…" But regardless Robin released the now dazed older D. brother. Hana hana arms all disappearing in flurries of petals.

Ace's face was flush a deep red, his skin glistening slightly from sweat, he gave a groan as he tried to move.

"Oh my, it seems your brother needs your attention…" Robin said with feigned concern.

"Na!?" Luffy hurried over. Suddenly a pair of hana hana arms bloomed from the boy's back and pushed him foreword, causing him to crash land on top of the older brother.

Ace groaned, they were now in a rather awkward position. Their faces an inch apart, Luffy pressing his hands against Ace's chest for support and a leg rubbing against the older D.'s nether regions. Ace bit his lip trying not to moan, his hips twitched slightly and the contact, Luffy squirming to get up didn't help matters. Suddenly Luffy's lips were mashed against Ace's in a forced kiss.

Robin giggled to herself as she enjoyed her handy work. She then took out a bottle of alcohol that she had snuck out of a local bar. When she saw the two she could tell there was something between them, she was surprised the others didn't seem to notice. Unfortunately for the D.s she had a secret, naughty fetish, it was a good thing she came prepared. "Now we can really have some fun." Robin said in a very slight singsong tone. Pouring a bit of the liquor into a glass, she then handed it to a hana hana arm which held it in front of Luffy. "I brought you some juice." Robin said, her voice dripping with innocents.

"Oooooooh! Thank you Robin!" Luffy said as he snatched the glass.

"Oi! Don't drink that you idiot!" Ace shouted. But it was too late. "Bakaaaa!!"

Luffy squeaked out a hiccup. His cheeks were flushed a nice shade of pink, he then gave a drunken giggle. He wasn't really the type that could handle much alcohol, that and it was pretty strong stuff, so it wasn't surprising how easy it was for him to get drunk.

Ace looked at Robin in with an almost panicked looked on his face. "Are you crazy!? Why did you do that!?"

"Oh come now, it's all good fun…" Robin said with a sly laugh. "You need to loosen up a bit."

"Go to Hell!" Ace said while glaring. He suddenly blushed when he felt himself being fondled again. Ace bit back a sudden moan; he saw the hana hana arm, bottle in hand, waiting for its chance. He was not about to let Robin get her way.

The hana hana arm lightly pressed the mouth of the bottle against Ace's lips.

Ace's eyes widened when he felt teasing and taunting touches down below, trying to bring out reactions. The D. bit his lip, trying to keep his moaning at bay.

Robin gave a disappointed sigh. "Well now, you have impressive will power…" She then looked thoughtful for a moment, not wanting to give up. She then smiled mischievously. "Oh Luffy, could you help me get your brother to try this 'tasty' drink? He's being stubborn."

"Nee, (hiccup!) hee, hee, hee! Ace is…(hiccup!) being a baaaad boy!" Luffy sang drunkenly. He then crouched down by the older D., flashed a grin, and reached out and began tickling his sides.

Ace's eyes went wide and he desperately wriggled, he tried, but he couldn't hold back any more. "Ahh! Hahahahahaha!! Ha! N-no! Ha! Hahaha! L-Luffy y-you idiot!! Hahahahahahaha!!" Suddenly the bottle of liquor was shoved in his mouth, the hana hana arms held his head in place as he was forced to chug down the rest of the bottle's contents. Ace was able to handle alcohol much better than Luffy, but this was much stronger than a regular mug of grog, so he was left a bit tipsy. His face was tinged a light red, he then belched rather loudly.

Luffy laughed. "Silly nii-chan…" He then crawled on top of Ace and started to kiss him.

Reason beginning to leave him, Ace began to kiss back. The two kissed for a little while, savoring each others' taste. Soon Luffy pulled away and began kissing along Ace's jaw line, he then moved down and began kissing and nipping on his neck, earning small moans, and leaving a trail of little red marks. Ace groaned appreciatively, he reached up and tangled his fingers in the younger D.'s hair, scratching his head gently, wanting to let him know that it felt good.

Luffy continued to travel down Ace's body. He went lower and lower until...

Ace gasped as he felt Luffy inch his way down his heated flesh. "L-Luffy…" he groaned. He bit his lip as he tried to remind himself why they shouldn't be doing such things. But as he thought about it, his mind began to creep into the thoughts of 'why the hell not?'. It wasn't like they had to fear what the people of Fuchsia thought anymore and that old fart Garp wasn't about to smash through the wall and give them that 'fist of love' crap. A shiver went through the mera mera fruit user's body at the thought, or maybe it was more to the fact that Luffy was humming a little. Besides, Robin had a good point, they were pirates! They could do whatever the hell they wanted. Ace then relaxed a bit, his conscience more at ease. He watched as Luffy continued to suck him off, blushing more as he felt himself throb in the boy's mouth. Ace gave a restrained moan; unfortunately part of him was still a little reluctant to give in.

Right then Luffy stopped and pulled away. "Robin, let him go…" He seemed to be sobering up now.

"Aw…" Robin gave a slight pout, but did as Luffy ordered. "Things were getting very interesting too."

Ace was surprised at how much he missed the warmth and contact. Though he was by all means not innocent to sex, the fact it was Luffy made it different, strange, but in a good way. The fact that someone was watching them made it even kinkier, though, Ace was not willing to admit that out loud. "Why did you stop?" The words left him before he could think to stop them.

Luffy blinked. "Na? But I thought that…"

"Looks like he was beginning to enjoy it…" Robin chimed in. She then gave a soft laugh.

"Sh-shut up…" Ace said in a weak groan.

"Ace, do you want me to continue?" Luffy asked.

Ace blushed, he knew he should have just said 'no' but at this point his body needed release; logical thinking was well out of his reach now. The older D. brother then pinned Luffy down; there was a look of hungry greed in his eyes. But then he was suddenly pulled off of the younger D.; looking back he saw more hana hana arms bloom and force him on his back, keeping him pinned down. Getting so caught up in the moment, Ace had forgotten that Robin was even there. The older D. shot her a menacing glare.

"Sorry, but as your brother's Nakama I have to look out for my captain's 'best interests'." Robin said with a small laugh. "Besides, you seem like the kind of guy that's usually on top anyway, so don't be so selfish…Who knows, you might like being uke."

"Ooooooh!" Luffy's eyes went wide and twinkled.

Ace at this point looked rather nervous; Luffy by all means hardly knew the meaning of self control. Unlike Luffy, he didn't have a rubber body, knowing how 'excited' Luffy could get Ace knew that he could be in for some pain. The older D. then started to wriggle. "O-oi, hold on Lu…"

"It's okay Ace! It'll be fun!" Luffy said with a wide grin eyes still twinkling deviously.

This failed to make Ace feel any better. He suddenly felt his shorts being pulled lower by hana hana arms. "Oi! Oi! S-stop that!" After some struggle, his shorts were gone. Ace's face flushed deeply when he saw the looks he was getting.

"My, aren't you impressive." Robin said with a slight smirk.

Damn that woman was pissing him off. First she eggs them on and now they have to play by her rules? "Why don't you just beat it!?"

CRI-CRACK!

Ace twitched slightly as he foamed at the mouth, his body had twisted at an odd angle.

"Robin! That's too rough!" Luffy almost shouted.

"No, what I did to Franky was 'too rough'…" Robin said with an all too innocent smile. "But sometimes you have to get a little rough to get people to corporate. He's just being stubborn."

"I…I hate you…" Ace managed to mumble.

Luffy then crawled on top of Ace and looked down at him with curious eyes. "Can I please? Pleeeeeeeease?"

Ace's eyebrow gave a twitch. Luffy now was just acting too damn cute. It also didn't help how hard he was at this point. "…Fine."

Luffy hugged Ace, planting a kiss on his cheek. He then began to slip out of his clothes, tossing them aside with Ace's discarded shorts. With an excited grin he situated himself between the older D.'s legs.

Ace bit his lip as he felt Luffy enter him. Some lubricant would've been nice, but he wasn't about to complain. Ace's body tensed as Luffy started to pull out, then pushed back in, it was starting to hurt less as Luffy started a steady rhythm.

Luffy smiled when he saw Ace was more relaxed and started to pick up the pace.

Ace groaned, he tried to grind back, but those stupid arms made it really difficult. As hard as it was getting to focus on talking, Ace looked over at Robin. "L-let me go…"

"Okay, just be sure to behave…" Robin then released her grip on the mera mera fruit user, save for a few arms to make sure he didn't try to turn the tables on her captain.

Even though he didn't really appreciate the shameless voyeur that was Nico Robin, Ace wasn't about to make complaints, he was too caught up in what was happening with his body. A few times his back arched when Luffy almost hit a certain sensitive spot in him.

"D-does Ace feel good?" Luffy asked suddenly as he continued with their rhythm. He looked a little unsure; he was really trying to make sure it was good for the both of them.

Ace grunted slightly as he tried to grind back, trying to help Luffy find that spot that makes his back arch. "Y-yeah…" Ace then bit back a sudden cry.

Luffy blinked, looking confused, but only for a moment. "Oh! That's your…" A mischievous grin appeared on the boy's face.

Ace's eyes widened slightly, he was getting a really bad feeling about that look, Luffy crawled more on top of him. Ace could see a lecherous glint in the boy's eyes that he didn't think was possible. "Oh shit…" Ace gritted his teeth as Luffy began thrusting a bit harder, now he couldn't help but cry out when Luffy hit that certain spot. His entire body shook with the boy's rough rhythm; he still tried to hold back. He wrapped his arms around Luffy and pulled him closer; he bit onto Luffy's neck, biting a little harder when Luffy hit that spot. Anything to keep him from crying out. Soon he felt Luffy's pace slow, pulling away from the younger D.'s shoulder, he saw that Luffy was getting a little tired. Ace couldn't help but laugh a little. He got a cute little pout in return. "What? You look so cute…"

Luffy then gave a mischievous grin. "I think Ace is cute too! I really like how you squeal when I hit your 'special spot'! Nee, hee, hee, hee, hee!" Luffy loved seeing his brother's face turn a brilliant shade of crimson. He then gripped the older D.'s hips firmly and started up their rhythm again.

It was obvious Luffy wasn't used to being on top, but it was also obvious he was no stranger to sex. His thoughts soon drifted back to Luffy's first mate, Zoro. He knew it was stupid, but he felt jealous, as much as he didn't want to think it, he knew that Zoro must have been Luffy's first.

"Ace…?" Luffy said suddenly, looking at the older boy worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ace noticed the look Luffy was giving him. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it, okay?" he said with a weary smile.

Luffy then laid onto Ace and kissed him affectionately on the forehead. And then as if reading the older D's mind he gave a sudden answer. "I love nii-chan the most in the world, because he loves me most in the world, ne?"

Ace blushed deeper, but felt much more at ease. Wrapping an arm around Luffy, he held the young boy close, and started nibbling and sucking on the crook of the boy's neck leaving even more little marks, turning the boy's neck into a hickey display.

Luffy felt a shiver run down his spine at the feel of it. He then started their rhythm again, he could feel Ace grinding back, tangling his fingers into the younger boy's hair and massaging his scalp. Luffy then reached between them, and wrapped his hand around Ace's neglected arousal and started pumping it.

Ace gave a small gasp at the suddenness of it. He moaned as he felt himself getting close to the edge, his breath then hitched in his throat as the orgasm hit, causing him to tighten around the younger D.'s embedded arousal; causing Luffy to soon follow. Ace tensed as he felt Luffy's load fill him, his senses overloading. The D. brothers then both went limp, breathing ragged and heavily. The rest of the hana hana arms then disappeared. Looking up Ace noticed Robin again, he gave a slight scowl.

"Now don't be like that…" Robin said with a grin. She then gave a sly chuckle. "If I didn't get involved, none of this would have happened."

"Hee, hee, hee, hee! She does have a point, nii-chan…" Luffy chimed in.

"Point or not…" Ace began. "I have a feeling she was enjoying that a bit too much."

"And what if I was?" Robin said with a sly smile. "I'm sure my captain didn't mind…"

"No, it was fun!" Luffy said all too cheerfully. "Thank you Robin!"

"L-Luffy…" Ace said with a sigh. He then fell back and slipped into a narcoleptic fit.

--

VTM: I hope you enjoyed the show! Thank you for reading! R&R and please no flames. Until we meet again!


End file.
